Return to me, Brother
by JadenTheFangirl
Summary: Loki is returned home, Midgard is safe and all is well. The war criminal awaits his punishment, however unwillingly. But it seems his brother has brother has other plans and with the approval of his father, he gets his chance to try it out. But will Thor's intentions be worth it? Can he get through to his brother or will it only be a waste?
1. Chapter 1

-Return to me, Brother-

*Part 1*

Thor walked the halls of his home on Asgard, as he took to doing a lot lately. His mind traveled to many places these days, never slowing or stopping and he felt restless sometimes.

He was thankful the worst was over… Earth had been saved and all would be well over time with the mortals. As well as they could be, at least. And if another threat would rise? He would return to Earth once again…and fight by the side of the allies and friends he'd made during his last battle. The Avengers.

But what was worrying his mind?

Soon, his walk brought him to the Asgardian prison. Not many were held within these walls any longer, but there was one Thor was drawn to. The one who would not leave his mind, nor his heart, no matter what befell either of them.

He stopped before a wall of transparent yellow/white light, spikes poking from the corner edges of the walls of this cell, which the transparent wall flowed from. It was one of the most secure prison cells here. And within it, sitting in the corner with his legs spread out was a tall, lanky man. He sat with one knee up to his chest and one arm resting upon it. Black, slicked back hair and bright green eyes. His jacket lay across the room on the simple bed/bench set up for him.

And he seemed to smirk to himself as he watched the ground. "…Honoring me with the usual visit, Thunder-God? Am I such a worry on that mind of yours?"

Thor sighed. "You are my brother, Loki, no matter the argument you would like to bring across on the matter."

Loki looked up at Thor then. "You still like to fool yourself, don't you?" he stood then, walking up to the transparent wall, inches from it, looking his brother in those blues eyes. "You believe…that our years together, living in Odin's lies makes us brothers?"

"I believe that you have never been anything less than my brother." Thor kept a calm face. He grew tired of Loki's hate, anger and madness….it had taken him over so, since he learned of who he truly was. Ever since he made those choices afterwards, and his assumptions of what was within everyone's minds, however misplaced. Thor felt shame and guilt for his brothers' actions. But even despite the darkness that had over taken the mischievous god, Thor still had hope. He had hope no one else ever dared have for this God they saw as a near monster for his actions.

Thor knew of Loki's wrongs, but he also knew his brother… He has always had a feeling of loneliness, and their father revealing who he truly was had a shattering affect. And with no one there to help him mend those shattered pieces before they broke too far? What other fate did someone like Loki have?

But Thor was determined. He was determined to mend every shattered piece of his brother that he could. He knew no one else was willing, and he doubted anyone else could. The hard thing was getting his brother to allow it…

Loki's dark smirk showed a dark amusement that had hints of other emotions. No one could understand this. No one but Thor. "Oh? I've never been anything less? Me, a bastard frost giant off-spring, left to die by his own people? Taken by an Asgardian God, fooled into believing he was a mighty son, destined for the same fate as his far-more-glorious 'brother'?" Loki laughed, walking deeper into his cage, waltzing around his small room. "Loki! The God of Mischief, always in the shadow of Thor, the God of Thunder, eh?!"

Thor sighed.

Loki laughed more. "Your attempts are futile, brother. You may wish to have the same brother back, but you never will." His smiled faded as he glared. "Don't think that simple words could bring me to the light and return your younger brother you miss, following behind you."

"I don't expect you to return to how you once were, brother, I am not that foolish." Thor said. "But I will not give up on you."

Loki's gaze wandered across Thor's face, his glare questioning his brother before those green eyes turned away, unable to look at that face any longer. Soon, Thor left his brother alone once more, as he always did. Loki sat upon the bed, glaring at nothing. Could he just be left alone? He had not fought against his fate of imprisonment. Could he not be left to be a prisoner?!

He was growing tired of his brother's visits. Did that idiot truly believe he could ever have his brother back? The brother he never truly had?

Loki was too deep within his darkness. Sometimes he wished for fate to have been kinder…for it all to go away. For his family to truly be HIS family. But that was a weak thought he always pushed aside. Why be foolish like his brother, eh?

This was his life. This was what was meant to be his fate. Living in Thor's shadow, never having the love he deserved. He simply plays a prank, to ruin his brothers' crowning day. And that seemed to unleash it all—Thor's banishment, Odin's weariness becoming too much and finally, the truth revealed. That he was of the same blood of those monsters he and his brother had always practiced and imagined defeating in their younger years. That he would NEVER receive the love and glory his brother seemed born with, for he was just a stolen relic. Nothing more, truly. That's all he felt to be, at least.

He worries for his father, but hates him all the same, for the lies he'd lived through. His mother tells him he is still loved, still family and there is hope for the Allfather and Thor. But why should Loki believe this?

And suddenly, he's given what he'd always wanted, but in the worst way. Like his brother, he wanted to make his parents proud by becoming King and showing he could be a son to be proud of. But he'd wanted to earn it, not receive it after his brother being banished and his father falling into Odinsleep and he was the only Heir left. He remembered the bitter surprise and happiness and confusion he'd felt, finally being crowned.

But it was then he knew what he must do. He must right every wrong that he could. His ways of doing so were not thought through in every way they should have been, but he tried. And for what? In the end, it all fell apart. He still heard Odin's voice in his head some nights… "No, Loki…"

Loki dropped his head in his hands. Running those hands throw his hair, he ball his fists, frustration running through him.

His fall from Asgard brought him to what he believed could bring him the rise he craved… What all he felt he deserved. He fell from Asgard and, being what he was, he was never brought back. More evidence his 'father' did not truly love him…

And though being used once more (what had he even become a 'God' for? For Odin to use him to bring peace between worlds? All he was was a pawn, was he not?), Loki found his way to have his rule once more. He would be King, and a better King then his brother ever could be! Thor knew not the truths of these worlds, anyways! He's too blinded by pre-conceived notions of what those puny beings were worth and what hope they had as a lasting race!

Half these races were pure monsters, too weak to go on on their own or too ignorant to know how to survive and live right.

Loki threw aside so many lives…why should he care, though? They were below him. They all were. He was a God, a Prince of two worlds. It was his born with the right to rule, and he would. No matter what he risked. Even his own well-being, as it seemed from that sniveling creature he'd struck the deal with. And yet still, Thor tried to bring him back. Back where? Home? Ha! What home does Loki have?! He's a bastard child to both his homes; a weakling to Jotunhiem and a monster to Asgard. Such a fool, his brother is! And even in battle, still struggling to 'bring sense' to Loki…trying to convince him it could all be alright, that he still had a chance to turn back.

No….Loki had no chance. The moment he fell—no, the moment he learned the truth, he was doomed to such a dark fate.

Always, Loki's mind wanders on his life, his past and what all brought him to now. What else did he have to do, in this damned cell?

He remembered that last day on earth. Taken away, gagged and chained. Thor took him away and he did not fight it. He'd failed….was that his fate, to fail forever in his life? What was the point of his life, huh?

His mother could not look at him, his father never tried. He knew, even without seeing or speaking with any of them that all the Asgardians would rather he be dead. He chuckled at that. He lay back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. "Fate….you've made a joke of me so, I'm sure you've enjoyed it all. End it already, will you? I am of no use to this world anymore. I'm a bastard, a monster consumed in darkness, doomed to be trapped within it. This world will be better without me."

Loki laughed to himself, but a single tear fell from his eye. Fate wasn't finished, though, he knew that. He was just growing tired of living this way. His weakness and darkness running within him every day, making him madder by the day and Thor's worthless visits helped nothing.

Nothing would ever return. Nothing, not the reality they knew or who they used to be. There would be no return.


	2. Chapter 2

-Return to Me, Brother-

*Part 2*

"And Thor still believes there is good within him? Why?"

The attempts of quiet whispers were failed with the guards as they conversed and treaded through the prison, passing by Loki's cell then. He leaned against one of the walls of his cell with arms crossed as he listened to the words spoke of him. He projected a clone of himself to lie in his bed as he shrouded himself to look as if he wasn't there.

"I believe he still clings to who he thought his brother was. But Loki has always been somewhat demented, as I see it. It came to him as mischievous pranks and magic tricks, but it grew too dark to be controlled." Another guard said, glancing into the cell and seeing 'Loki' sleeping.

"Why would he be so, though? It makes no sense…"

"He's of Jotun blood—it's in his nature." The guard scoffed as they finally passed Loki's cell.

His clone disappeared and he removed his cover, glaring out of his cell. It burned him within, every time he was reminded of his blood-line. Those beasts, for song long, he had felt were monstrous and should be dealt with as such….only to realize he was one of them.

Loki knelt to the floor, picking up a piece of gravel; some part of this stone cell that had chipped away at one point. It was pointed and sharp…inviting. He gazed at it, before aiming it at himself.

No matter how his darkness scoffed at his weak side, every now and then he missed his life. He craved to have it back and knew he never could. How could he be rid of his darkness? He had no choice any more, it was too late…

So why not end it? He removed his jacket, placing the jagged piece of gravel at his chest. Despair was within him, he felt his life was ruined and without purpose. He pressed the sharp object against his chest, feeling it. "…Just do it…"

He pushed a bit harder, and harder, cringing. He pulled it away, ready to shove it within his chest. But right as he was ready to do so, he was overcome with cowardice and dropped it, gasping to control the tears that threaten to over take him. "Damn it!" he yelled. He slammed his fists against the ground. "Damn all the realms to hell, or damn me!"

A few tears fell then as his weak side seemed to consume him in that moment. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. On his hands and knees, he wanted to scream why. Why was he even here? For what purpose did he serve anymore? He knew not…

"Laufeyson..." came the voice of one of the guards as they had returned to his cell and stood before it. Loki did not look at them, he simply stood, his back turned as he took a deep breath, whipping the tears with one hand before turning to them.

"And to what do I owe this visit?" he asked in a tired voice.

One of them was holding a family pair of chains, as well as the gag. Loki narrowed his eyes at the two objects, looking up at the guards. The other answered him. "Your presence is requested, outside the walls of this prison…." He taped the end of his staff on the ground, the wall withering away and the other guard moving inside.

He watched Loki warily, obviously coming in to restrain the God.

Loki glared. "And who requests me, hmm?"

"Thor. Raise your hands." The guard ordered and after deliberating, Loki sighed and lifted his hands forward. The guards chain him, before moving behind him the place the gag across his mouth.

He took a deep breath, sighing and glaring at the ground. What did his brother want of him that he had to have him out of these walls? The guards took him then, both his arms, pulling him along.

And as Loki was being brought to the palace, he felt uncomfortable. He hadn't stepped foot here in a while. His stomach seemed to turn and he kept his head down, feeling the glares of the few Asgardian citizens he passed.

Finally, he was brought to the throne room. He did not dare look up, fear of the calculating gaze of his father or mother. He knew they must be in here, though. And Thor, of course…

"Loki…Laufeyson. You have been called here as request of Thor Odinson." Odin spoke then, sounding weary as he always did these days. Loki hated the memories of how that voice used to make him feel. Fear of anger from Odin, longing for love from him…to hear those words, 'I'm proud of you, my son.'

Loki decided to look up then, his glare traveling up to lay upon the Allfather. Odin watched him with as little emotion as he could, but Loki saw the sadness and wariness. He laughed slightly, it muffled by his gag. He could see his mother out of his peripheral, her eyes never left him…he could not tell what emotion over took her now. And he didn't care to look to find out.

And his eyes fell upon his brother then, a rush of too many emotions as always…. Anger…jealously, hate, pain, a feeling of superiority but also a lingering feelings of being below him. And the love that still lingered, not matter how he wanted to rid himself of it. If only he could rid his mind of the memory of those years… They were not truly brothers, so why most he still feel as they were? Why most that bond still be as strong, or stronger, only hidden deep within him…?

"You will be sent to a barren realm and neither of you shall return until either a solution is found or it is true that there is none." Odin told him.

Loki tried to speak, but couldn't. He sighed and created a clone, who stood before them to speak. "Solution for what? Your solution has been to lock me up within a cage, like the dark child you always knew I would be. And you expect there to be any other solution, even when you've already resulted to this?"

"We have hope, Loki, no matter if you've lost yours." He heard his mother's voice and cringed in anger.

His clone turned to her, a sarcastic smile on his face. "Me, have hope? I know the hate you and father feel for me now, why tell lies of hope? I've done such bad things, disgraced you all."

"Question us as you like, Loki. You've never tried to understand any of our motives, since you learned of your Jotun blood." His mother began.

"What is there to understand? I was a pawn, as father clearly informed me! Stolen to be used as an offering of peace! Never was I meant to be a part of this land, I was never fully accepted here! As I grew, I became more and more unwelcome because of your disapproval of my 'magic tricks'! Do not tell me I can't understand!" Loki went on, anger flowing from him. He could not believe how much it was flowing from him, but he seemed unable to control it.

"Enough, Loki!" Odin's voice boomed through the throne room. Loki's clone looked back at the Allfather. "You've twisted far too many things and in return, you have been twisted! The blame may not be lost on us, but it is not our actions that proved to wreak all the havoc!"

Loki looked away, both him and his clone.

"Brother…" Thor was heard then. Loki clenched his eyes shut, but his clone sighed and turned to his brother. Thor walked to him, ignoring the guards and walking straight through his clone, standing before him and placing a hand on his shoulder. Loki's eyes opened to glare at him, but he looked tired….tired in so many ways, of so many things. "Please… Come with me. Let us end this. Either I will have given you the counsel you so need, or we shall never return."

Loki's clone, standing with his back facing Thor's (back to back) simply asked, "Are you truly willing to do that, Thor? What of that mortal who seemed to change you so…?" you could hear the hint of venom in his voice when he spoke of Jane. "Should you fail, you'll never see her again."

Thor took a deep breath and sighed. "If I am never meant to return, then I am never meant to return. You may have given up brother, but I have not. I still believe you capable of redemption."

"You have that luxury…" Loki said in the deepest, most tired voice. "But I doubt I really have a choice, do I? Do as you wish." The clone disappeared then and Loki looked away from his brother, just waiting now.

Odin stood, staff in hand. "Thor Odinson. Loki Laufeyson. You are cast out, until the moment you feel you can truly finally return." He watched the both of them, his eye lasting upon Loki the longest.

The look in his eye twisted Loki's stomach. Expectance, sadness and seemingly doomed hope…and was that guilt he saw, too? Why did he watch him so?

Odin's staff tapped the floor then as Thor's grip on Loki's shoulder tightened. A light shined from the staff, bright and yet dark. It seemed to start to surround them, as well. "I will await the return of you both."

Loki watched Odin as he and Thor were suddenly rushing through space, the throne room was now gone.

Seconds passed before the rush was finally gone and Thor landed on his feet, Loki landing but falling to his hands and knees, his legs feeling too weak all of a sudden. Thor kneeled beside him, trying to help him. But Loki hit his hands away, glaring.

Thor rolled his eyes and reached for the gag. Loki tried to pull away, but Thor gripped his face. "Do not resist me, brother."

He glared, but assuming he may be trying to remove the gag, he stopped and let him. No matter how much he wanted to childishly resist. Thor unlatched the back and removed it, Loki sighing in relief. Thor's hands moved to Loki's wrist, removing the chains as well.

"You believe I won't attack you?" he laughed. "So reckless to unchain a monster such as me."

"I trust you are no monster, Loki. I know better than that." His brother looked him in the eyes.

Loki tackled him suddenly, one hand gripping Thor's throat tightly while the other held his face just as tightly. He watched him with a poker face, trying to show his darkness, the sadistic nature within. But Thor could see he struggled to keep that act up. "You don't know any better, brother. You always fall for it, don't you? Those foolish ideas within your head…"

Thor glared at his brother, rolling atop him and gripping Loki's wrist hard enough to make him loosen his grip and cringe, removing his hands. He held his brothers arms upon the ground, watching him.

"Always have to be on top, hmm?" Loki scoffed, unable to move now, with Thor on top of him and holding him down.

"I'm not here for us to fight, Loki. Enough." Thor stood then, taking a few steps back.

Loki stood then, brushing himself off and turning from Thor. His eyes looked across the barren land. The ground looked to be different shades of blues and purples, the sky above a dark yet glowing green. He turned back to Thor then, who watched him. "So…what's your first move, hmm?"


	3. Chapter 3

-Return to Me, Brother-

*Part 3*

Thor took a deep breath and looked to the skies then and laughed. "Remember our 'battles' in the palace, brother?" he seemed to be gazing far into the past.

This seemed to irritate Loki, who just rolled his eyes. "You mean those battles where your brawn was proved to be better over my brains? No matter how skillfully I avoided most your attacks or our 'ambushes' from enemies."

Thor laughed. "Ah, your bitter memory hides those days of triumph for you. Do you not remember the many traps you'd set for me, whether it be with your wit or magic? I can remember more than a handful of times I ran head-on too many times and you showed me the error of my ways. No matter your motives." He laughed a bit more.

"My motives were to knock that big head of yours down a few stories." Loki glared at him, but found himself fighting a smirk. He resisted it. "But why should those moments matter? Strength and the ability to rule like father did was the more favored aspect of a King and rightful heir…from any of you."

"See it as you want, Loki. Within you, you MUST know or at least have the ABILITY to know father DOES love you and always will, just as mother will and just as I." Thor turned to face his brother completely. "I am sorry, Loki…my brother, I truly am…for my arrogance through our childhood and how that affected or hurt you. And for leaving you with no counsel, when you need it most after learning what you learned."

Loki glared at him. Must he be reminded of that day so?

"But I beg you… Believe me when I say this… You have done wrong, but so have we all. I am ready to forgive you….and be better for you than I was before, if you would only try for me. Try for me, brother. Please, you still have a chance to turn from your darkness." Thor told him.

Why did Loki believe him? For a split second, his brothers words nearly fooled Loki as much as they fooled himself. He turned away. How could turn from his darkness? It was his fate, was it not? "You think it's that easy?" Loki began walking away, wanting distance from his foolish brother. He could not take hearing more of that, he would not last long.

Thor clinched his fist, angry and saddened. Was he truly a fool for trying to do this…?

No. he was right in doing this. If his brother could only have what he was neglected before, he could be happy again. He would no longer need to cling to his darkness. Thor would have him back, finally.

Thor was not ready to give up. Not just yet.

The two Gods were at a distance. Loki kept avoiding the God of Thunder, shutting him out. But Thor did not leave him alone, not completely. He kept enough of a distance from his brother so that Loki wouldn't be suspicious. But he continued to follow him, watch over him.

And as he did so, his mind wandered. He worried upon his younger years. If he could go back, what changes could he make? To avoid all of this… Was there anything? Or would Loki's blood-line have always been a haunting world-shattering truth to him?

Thor thought of his parents. He knew that, despite the hope they struggled to keep within them, they were doubtful. And they believed Thor's attempts may end up being in vain. It was not that they wanted to believe that—they wanted their family to be returned to normal just as much as Thor, but they felt that their mistake had too much of a negative effect and things fell too securely in place, however horribly.

But Thor was thankful he'd convinced them to give Loki another chance. More thankful that his mother was nearly as hopeful and desperate to have Loki back. She hates what he's become, what all he's done. But she's always loved both her sons and she truly missed Loki.

Thor's mind also wandered to Earth. Briefly upon his allies, the Avengers. They had become distant, but nearly dear friends to him. He wondered if he would ever be called upon again. Without Loki back, though, he could no leave. He wouldn't. And he thought of her…Jane. He would miss her, as he has. But though his feelings had grown in her presence, and slightly in his absence from Earth….he felt the growing stop…even lessen. He cared for her and wished her happiness and a long, safe life. And he felt guilt thinking of how she may ever feel hurt by his absence.

But something within his mind told him he just didn't fit. Not there.

With eyes catching glimpses of his brother, pacing at the moment….within him, he knew he would finally feel like he fit…like he could happily belong somewhere once again. If he just had Loki back…

Loki stopped his pacing, sighing and sitting upon a small boulder. He was set on avoiding his brother for as long as he could, so far it had only been two days. But he wouldn't give in just yet. Why give in at all? All he'll do is spew his foolish views and emotions onto his brother. They are of no use.

But that weak side of him….he saw it as the child within, the one who'd lived through his first life, before his fall into his life of darkness. The child within, his former self longed for his brothers' attempts to work. Could they work in such a way for Loki to forget it all? Was it possible?

He sighed and glanced around. It was then; he caught the sight of the red cape blowing in the wind that flowed softly in that moment. "He's an idiot…" Loki said, glaring at his brother who stood in the distance.

Days were spent, the two Gods traveling the land. The travel went further, every time Thor tried to check in on Loki, who became irritated and was nearly running just to get away from him.

Thor was becoming amused, making jokes now as if they were playing a game of chasing. Which only pissed Loki off. When tired, Loki would send a clone walking ahead of him, hiding behind rocks and resting as Thor followed his clone.

And for someone who wanted to avoid Thor, Loki could not resist revealing it had just been a clone to Thor, rubbing in his face that he continues to fall for that.

Finally, Thor was done waiting this out. He cornered Loki as he tried to sneak out of his view or reach, climbing behind and on top of a collection of boulders, a bit of flat surface in the middle. "Enough, brother. This will continue on for as long as you like but something tells me you're already growing tired of all of this."

"Tired?" Loki turned to his brother, leaning against the rock wall of the boulder. "I've grown used to being tired, Thor. Being ignored half your life…being used…becoming such a monster to so many they you're shunned by all…finally defeated and thrown into a prison to rot before 'someone' felt the righteous need to try and change you?"

Thor continued to watch him. "How long can you speak these words before they have no point anymore, brother?" he raised a brow and Loki glared. "You have been wronged, that is truth. But you must admit to your wrongs as well. Your darkness will never leave if you continue blaming and hating everyone for what life you've lived."

"Oh, but I've been admitting to being the monster and disappointment you all see me as, not just blaming any of you for it." Loki pointed out, arms crossed.

"You say it in a such a way, brother, that it is an accusation. An accusation at us for seeing you that way, whether we do or not. You do not fully admit your wrongs." Thor told him.

"Why should I, Thor? Why are you trying to force me back, huh? What if I do not want to return?! What if I shouldn't, huh?!" Loki yelled in his face.

"It is your home, Loki." Thor began, but Loki cut him off.

"No! I nearly destroyed my true home! Why do you continue fighting to bring back the Frost-Giant off-spring monster who was ready to throw away so many lives, just for the justice he felt he needed?! You know deep within, that is how you see me!" Loki turned, but Thor gripped his arm to keep him from going anywhere.

"It is not your blood-line that damned you, but your actions after realizing the fact. Except that brother and you can make a change. You cannot continue hanging on to that part of who you are. And you can't keep assuming that those that truly know you think of you as some beast. That is not how I see you. I see you as lost, brother."  
That stung Loki. "I'm not lost; I know exactly where I am and who I am!"

"No, brother, you don't! You've forgotten who you were, and adopted this idea of monstrosity as all you are and can be! And that's not all!" Thor told him, tired of his brothers' mentality.

"Then what else is there, huh?!" Loki yelled in his face, wanting an answer. So much time spent in that cell mostly alone, as well as his time of despair knowing what he was and what he would never have…that had made him so bitter, hopeless and angry.

"You are a God. You are a son of a God, and the brother of another. You are prankster, a fighter, an intellectual warrior. You are a lost child of both worlds, infected by your hidden darkness and the darkness of those who took advantage of you. You are alone, but you do not have to be brother." Thor finished, a hand that had been on his brothers shoulder now on the back of his neck.

Loki looked away, trying to ignore every word Thor spoke, but they penetrated his walls and would not leave his mind. "How do you know I was not merely acting? All those years, I could have known who I truly was. I was just waiting for the right time to strike." It seemed to be his defense mechanism, speaking as though there could be no hope or bright side.

"Do you not remember our lives together before brother or is your memory so thwarted by your preconceived notions of why that time wasn't all it should have been for you?! We played brother! We fought side by side! We loved and watched over one another! You once told me to never doubt you loved me. I never have and I never will. But maybe it is you who should not doubt how I love you...how we all love you." Thor spoke to him, wishing his brother could just see…just see that there was hope.

Loki looked up at him. "My memory is poisoned brother, there's nothing that can be done about it…"

"Yes there is. You are poisoned to believe your life was a lie and that you have no better purpose. You need to learn that those thoughts are wrong, and that there is a purpose for you. Somewhere in this world, you belong. You just need to make the first steps to find where that is." Thor's grip on his neck loosened.

"What steps, hm? Since the mighty Thor seems to have all the answer, why doesn't he enlighten me?" Loki watched his brother bitterly.

"I do not know all the true answers, brother, I just know of the ones that seem right to me." Thor corrected him. "You must ask forgiveness, brother. Make your first steps to being forgiven."

Loki laughed. "Redemption, huh? And how will that work out with those Avenger friends of yours? With all the humans? And damn, all the Asgardians, too!"

Thor simply said, "Prove them wrong."


	4. Chapter 4

-Return to Me, Brother-

*Part 4*

Loki smacked away Thor's arm and turned. "I cannot ask forgiveness." He turned to Thor, glaring. "I won't." it seemed it was all finally wearing on him, though. Thor could see the distress in his brothers' eyes. Thor's words had reached him, no matter how he was trying to fight them.

"Why do you deny being forgiven brother? Do you want to continue this life? Do you enjoy it?" Thor said, hoping to break down the walls a little bit more.

"Enjoy it?!" Loki laughed hysterically. "Enjoy knowing you're the bastard spawn of a monster race, taken in to always live in the shadow of another…now knowing I was never meant for this life.. That I've let down all who I wanted to make proud… You think I enjoy it, brother?!" he glared at Thor.

"If you don't, then why continue living this way? And don't say you have no other choice." Thor watched him, sitting upon one of the rocks. He crossed his arms, glancing down at his Asgardian uniform before his eyes returned to his brother.

Loki walked up to his brother then, glaring and leaning forward in his face. "You've seen what I've done…how can you expect me to believe I could be any better than that anymore?"

Thor did not look away. "You can, Loki. You have a choice, always. You most only act on it."

Loki rolled his eyes, backing away.

"You are like me." Thor began and Loki looked at him in confusion, laughing in a questioning way. "I spent years being ignorant, hot-headed and hungry to give father what I thought he wanted. A strong warrior king. I wanted to make him proud; I wanted to be the king I believe he'd need me to be. I wanted it, I was hungry for it and ready to do what I must to prove I was right for the throne."

Loki watched him tiredly, as if he was only listening because he had to but he wished for his brother to shut his mouth.

"I was ready to kill those beings I thought to be worthless monsters, and you were there to try and convince me otherwise-"

"What is the point of this history lesson, hm?" Loki questioned.

"I wanted to rule, almost just the same as you. Before, I was willing to do anything to prove I could. But I learned my lesson. I learned of worth, brother. And if what was right and wrong. I needed to be taught what was right, and father gave me that chance… And you, you were alone. Alone without council for what you learned. That is what I feel you need. That is why we are here." Thor said.

"Ah, so I must learn from your mistakes. And how can I? How can I learn something I wasn't taught? Answer me that." Loki spat, jumping down from the boulders and beginning to walk away once again.

But Thor simply flew after him, landing beside him and walking at his side. "I will teach you."

Loki crossed his arms as he walked. "Your attempts on my behalf are foolish, brother…"

"No, they are not. Love is not foolish. My love for you is not, and I will not give up on you. If you would not give up yourself."

"Too late…" Loki said in a near whisper, his eyes watering but he fought their fall.

"Why do you not just try, brother? Just try…" Thor pleaded to him.

"Ask for forgiveness?" Loki looked to him, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Why is that so hard for you to do? If you'd rather not have lived this life, then why not ask forgiveness? It will not rid you of the memories, no, but it will help you continue living without your choices weighing on you anymore." Thor said, beginning to wonder if his attempts would ever work.

Loki looked at him and Thor was hopeful, yet sad at the sight he saw looking at his brother. His walls had finally broken down, barely a barrier left. He was falling apart. "Why can't I ask forgiveness…?"

Thor waited for his brother to continue. Within him, he was feeling nervous…there were other things he needed to speak to his brother about that he feared to say. Something no one knew of, not his mother or father. But he must speak with his brother of it.

"I've become such a disappointment and disgrace. Do you think I could be willing to continue that for myself? That feeling of failure…of knowing I was wrong in all of your eyes…alone… You say I'm not a monster, but I feel that is what I've become. I feel that I will continue being that, I don't see another choice for me… I can't ask forgiveness, only to disappoint you all once again." He turned, seeming to hold himself now.

"Brother…. You angered us, even hurt with some of your actions. You worried us, but you never disappointed us. How could any of us be disappointed with you when you were just so lost?" Thor held Loki's shoulders securely.

Loki's eyes were side. "Father….he never spoke to me..Mother, she couldn't look at me…" he could not say a word against his brother, he'd visited him regularly.

"Mother could not see her son in such a state, it would sadden her. Knowing that he must stay that way and there was nothing she could do. Father punished you, yes, by being put in that cell. But it hurt him to have to do so and though he may seem angry, and that anger may become displaced at times… Brother, he is angrier with himself then he is with you. He feels true guilt for his lies." Thor explained to him.

Loki looked down. "I…I can't…I don't want to…to disappoint them, brother… Just leave me here…please, I can't…" Loki broke down then, on his knees. He ran his hands into his hair, gripping it in an attempt to hold himself together.

Thor kneeled before him. "Loki, you listen to me." He began. "I am at your side. I will be by your side forever and be all that I must be…all that I should have been to you. If you would only gain the conviction to try, you will succeed."

He laughed through the tears. "Conviction?! Just what that agent accused me of being without?!" his hand were clenched upon his knees as he kept his gaze away from his brother, unable to help the flowing tears.

"Could you just try for me, brother?" Thor seemed to beg. "Please, just try… I cannot continue living my days without you, Loki…"

Loki looked up… He heard despair in his brothers' voice… But why? Something within him jumped with an odd feeling of hope.

Thor could not withhold what he craved to say to Loki anymore. "You told me you only wanted to be my equal, once. I would like for that… I long for that dearly, brother. For you to be my equal, in your rightful place; neither of us below or above each other, but at each other's side. Equals."

Loki thought through his words. Could they be equals…? Could they be brothers once more? Was that even satisfying to him? Would that mean anything to him anymore?

Thor grabbed Loki's face suddenly, looking into those green eyes. "Loki…I..I want to stay at each others side. I want to be everything I can for you and you for me. You spoke of Jane before…"

Loki avoided Thor's eyes when he spoke her name. He hated her so…and he was beginning, then, to realized way. His eyes slowly wandered back to Thor with the realization.

"I feel sadness thinking of her…but only because of guilt. If I ever return to her, I will not be the same. I cared for her, but my care is not what it used to me. She is within my mind…but you are within it more."

Loki's heart seemed to speed up. He was feeling so tired yet so wild, from so many powerful emotions. "…Thor…the words you speak are foolish…" he said in a small voice, scared of believing the words Thor spoke.

"You will not be alone ever again, and you may have doubted love before…. But never doubt that I love you." It was then Thor closed the space between them, and pulled Loki's lips to his.

Loki could not believe his brothers actions, but in all the surprise, he did not stop him. Instead he was reminded of the feelings of adoration he'd always felt for Thor, the love that had always been questionable. And those years of also being jealous and wondering if those feelings were wrong, it mixed his feelings. But now?

He kissed back, feeling so worn and tired by with his brothers arms suddenly moving to hold him tightly…hold him together, he melted into the embrace. His hands lay upon Thor's chest, letting it all happen.

Thor pulled away for a moment, watching his brother warily. But he spoke once more. "You say you do not belong anywhere brother. But I would like to believe you belong with me. And I do not feel wrong for this belief. I love you dearly, Loki, and I want to stay by your side until the end of these worlds, if it ever comes."

Loki couldn't handle it. He lay his head upon his brothers shoulder, his arms wrapping around his form. "Thor…I…I will not fail you." He knew he could not, he didn't want to. He could not let himself. "I…I want to be rid of this darkness…" he could still feel it, wanting to rear its ugly head.

"We will rid you of it together, brother. Just stay by my side."

Loki pulled back and looked at his brother in wonder. He had truly changed. They both had. Hope had seemed lost but looking at this God's face…Loki saw it. He saw his hope. He felt himself smile then. He held the side of his brother's face, who smiled at that. "I shall." He leaned forward then and kissed Thor as he had kissed him.

~

~

~

Asgard was finally returning to how is used to me. The people feeling happy and secure, with a mighty King watching over them.

The people had been wary at Loki's return, but they trusted Thor's words and promises that Loki was changed. And some were happy to have a return to the norm.

Frigga had been overjoyed at their return. She had both her sons, once again. She told Thor of how she was so thankful for his continued hope. But upon seeing Loki once more, no longer chained and seeing how he seemed to have changed… He she was brought to tears as she embraced him and asked his forgiveness for failing him in the beginning. In response, Loki only asked for her forgiveness. She kissed his forehead, smiling at him and in that smile he knew he was forgiven.

But upon seeing Odin at his return, Loki felt hate for himself. All his choices, all the risks he took, and the wrong he did. He walked before the Allfather as he sat wearily on his throne.

"You have returned to us." He said.

Loki nodded, unable to look Odin in the eyes. "I have…"

"And you have changed?"

"I have…"

"Then-"

Loki interrupted then. "Father…I would ask your pardon for my interruption, but I must ask more than then that." He kneeled before the Allfather then. "I ask…I beg for you forgiveness. I am unsure if I deserve it, after so much disappointment. But I am truly sorry." There was sadness within his voice.

Odin stood his staff on the ground; it standing tall on it's on as he stood. He walked down the steps then, stopping before his son.

Loki looked up at him finally, fighting the tears. He'd only ever wanted to please his father. He wanted to be king, because all his and his brothers' lives they had been told the stories of their fathers rule. What else are you to want, being the son of such a king? You must please him; you must follow in his steps as best you could and make him proud.

He'd been worried for so long that he was and would always be a disappointment, not loved as much as he wished. But when he looked upon his father, he saw love. He saw happiness as well.

"Stand before your father."

Loki did so, slowly and hesitantly, watching his father all the while.

Odin suddenly gripped Loki's shoulders. "I had not the chance to speak these words to you when I should have, Loki, but I say them now. For the lies spoken to you and the neglect you may have ever felt, I am sorry."

Loki felt his stomach drop at those words.

"Loki…Loki, I am sorry, my son." He pulled Loki into his arms then, embracing him. "I am truly sorry…"

Loki's tears fell hot and fast, no control as he was frozen in Odin's embrace. He took deep breaths to calm himself, before his hands moved to hug his father back. Some sort of feeling of accomplishment was within him. It was bitter, ill-gained but he…he knew he had his fathers' love.

His old friends, Sif and the warriors three…they had lost truth with him, and he knew he must regain it. He would try, but if he failed he would not weep. He had his mother's love, he had his father's love…he had Thor.

~~~

The day of coronation had already come and finally, the new king had been crowned. Thor, God of Thunder and King of Asgard. His mother and father loyal and proud behind him. His friends and his people before him.

He looked out upon Asgard, from his chamber balcony. His helmet glinted in the light, his cape blowing every now and then. He felt he belong here and he was happy with this feeling.

He looked to the other end of the balcony then, a golden light had been glinting in his peripheral. His eyes laid upon Loki, gazing upon the land as he did. He wore his suit, leaning against the edge of the balcony, a content look upon his face. He looked to Thor then, and smiled.

His brother at his side. It was all Thor needed and what he was happy to say he had. And Loki was simply happy knowing he would not be alone. Not any longer.


End file.
